Brittney Frost
Brittany Lynn Frost', 'perhaps better known by her stage name Brittany Frost', is an American Professional Wrestler, Model, and Announcer. Brittney is perhaps mostly known for her Magazine Pictorials in the likes of STUFF, KING, Loaded and FHM Magazines. She is also known for being the 2006 Miss Florida, as-well as the 1st Runner-Up for Miss USA in 2007. Brittney is also a Newly Debuted Professional Wrestler, where she works in the all female promotion Ring of Beauty, and the popular mix-gendered Promotion Xtreme Wrestling Organisation, better known as xWo. HISTORY <3 Brittney Frost, was born in Palatka Florida on December 18, 1986. She has two sisters, Jessikah and Lana. Brittney went to Millford High, where she exceeded in the likes of Art, Gymnastics and Biology. When she Graduated, Brittney had a degree in Biology, as-well as known to become professional in Gymnastics, after winning the Florida League Championships in Gymnastics, and holding the title for three years. Although she had a degree in Biology, Brittney chose to model, as she had wanted to be a Galmour model from the young age of 6. On her first shoot, Brittney was told that she has no self-confidence, and the photographer told her that she was the worst model that he had an encounter with. It wasn't until Brittney's friend, Sarah Jane, entered her in a Magazine competition where the winner would be on the cover of STUFF Magazine. Surprisingly, Brittney won the competition, and posed in STUFF Magazine, leading her slightly in the direction of Fame. Brittney's sisters also took part in modeling, with her older sister Lana becoming an Erotic Nude Model, while her younger sister Jessikah does non nude modeling as a part-time job. Brittney moved to Los Angeles at the age of nineteen, and continued her modeling. She later got a role on Television as an Announcer. While federations noticed her nnouncing skills, Brittney signed a two year deal with some indy federation in America, as a Ring Announcer. She continued her Ring Announcing for six months, as she got tired of the job. She later became a valet, standing at ringside for several superstars. Brittney was a valet now at the age of 220, before Jeanne Marie had interest in Brittney. Brittney attended Jeanne's wrestling school 'Vixens Of Wrestling', better known as VOW, to become a solo wrestler. Brittney graduated from the school eight months later, and began to wrestle for several companies, before she was sought by the upper-class global promotions in America. Brittney is now contracted to xWo and Ring of Beauty. As-well as wrestling, Brittney is doing modeling as-well as being a Television Announcer. Britt ey also has hopes of getting involved in more filmography, and looks to create her own audiobiography in late 2008. Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (xWo) Brittney Frost signed a contract with Xtreme Wrestling Organisation on June 19, 2008, as a singles wrestler. She is to take part on both brands of xWo, Revenge and Meltdown since she is a Diva, and they are crossbrand. Brittney is to debut in a role as a Babyface, and is rumored she is managing Veteran xWo Superstar Chris Ace Page, but nothing has been confirmed as of now. Brittney is now set to face also new debutant 'The Rrebel' in Singles Action on the Friday 27 July edition of Meltdown!. Brittney had her match debut against 'The Rebel' on the Hly 27 Edition of Meltdown!. After applying her finisher Transcendant Wings, Brittney covered 'The Rebel' for three count and won her match. Whilst celebrating, Brittney was interrupted by Shannon Wilson and Sean Irvine, who nodded approvingly and gave an applause for her victory. Ring Of Beauty (ROB) Brittney Frost signed a contract with the all female promotion Ring of Beauty on June 20, 2008, as a heel singles wrestler. She debuted on Primetime, the main show of Ring Of Beauty, as a Uber Heel. Because her heel gimmick and debut went so well, Brittney is known already to be one of the biggest Heels on the Ring of Beauty roster. Brittney is set to make her match debut next week in Ring of Beauty. After Susan Rigger challenged Brittney to a match in a backstage segment on Ring of Beauty Primetime, Brittney will face Susan in a singles event in her debut match come next Primetime. Brittney would face Susan Rigger On July 7. Brittney reigned superior and most were impressed with Brittney's skills. The match ended with the referee knocked out, and Brittney attacking Susan with a steel chair, thus following up with her finisher 'Transcendent Wings'. Brittney will now be involved in a Six Pack Challenge where she will face Sarah Richardson, Crystal Hilton, Kim Osaka, Candace Okimura and Susan Rigger where the winner will be put into a Fatal Forway at the Next PPV for the Ring Of Beauty Television Championship. Fight Zone Wrestling Brittney Frost signed a contract with the mix-grendered and new promotion Fight Zone Wrestling in late June. Not much is known, as Brittney has yet to make an appearance in the new promotion. On July 7, Brittney will make her in-ring debut in an Over The Tope Battle Royale against Bryan Talented, Dylan Daniels, Chainsaw Boy, James Hanley, Nathaniel Greenwault and Wolfgang Cadence where it is rumored that the winner will receive a 'reward'. In this debut, Brittney will be the only female wrestler in the match. At the Battle Royal, All had een eliminated except Brittney, James Hanley and Chainsaw Boy. Brittney helped eliminate James, and next battled it out with Chainsaw Boy. While climbing the ropes in hopes for doing her finishing maneuver, Chainsaw Boy countered with his own finisher and Brittney was eliminated. Even though she was eliminated, the match was treated as a draw as FZW Owner, Max Billon, both awarded Cahinsaw Boy and Brittney a match for the 'X' title at the next FZW Pay Per View 'Promised Land'. Divas Unleashed..? Brittney'' is rumored to be in negotiations with top female wrestling promotion Divas Unleashed. Brittney was seen talking it over with Tequila of Divas Unleashed on Myspace, and Brittney said their is a 70% chance that she will be joining Divas Unleashed somewhere along 2008. When asked why not sign a contract sooner, Brittney replied. "I am already signed with three promotions, Xtreme Wrestling Organization, Ring of Beauty and Fight Zone Wrestling. I can only manage so much things at a time, and trying to cope with these promotions and my modeling career as-well as somewhat of a music career is rather difficult. For now, its a No No for Divas Unleashed but like I said never .. never say never!." Gosh .. Music Career? '''Brittney is rumored to be following in the footsteps of Model-Turned-Wrestler-Turned-Songstresses KibbyD and Tequila as she has confirmed that she has in fact been working on a Demo CD with Sony BMG. The Demo will have one song, which she will release on Myspace to see if it gets a positive response. If so, Brittney could indeed become a Songstress. It is rumored that the demo song is entitled Incognito, but nothing is confirmed as of far. The Demo is said to be posted on Brittney's Myspace page on July 4, 2008. Playboy .. Rumors? Personal life Outside of Professional Wrestling and Modeling, Brittney is known to be somewhat good friends with fellow xWo Employee and Playboy Covergirl KibbyD. She is also known to have somewhat of a friendly status with Divas Unleashed Employee Tequila, xWo World Champioon Meggie Alexander and Chris Kinning. It is rumored that Brittney and KibbyD will have a photoshoot together sometime in 2008. The divas were rumored to have spoken about it through Myspace, but nothing is confirmed as of now. On July 2, Brittney created her official Myspace account. Brittney has two sisters who are both models ; Lana and Jessikah. She has a siberian husky pup named 'Princey'. She has a tattoo of a Golden Heart on her left ankle. She has 5 piercings - two in each ear and her belly-button. Filmography A Little Bit Of Lovin (PG - As Kaylie Skye .. Main Part) (In 2007) Womens Wrestling Exposed ; Brittney Frost (15a - As Brittney Frost) (In 2007) Little Miss Sunshine' (PG - As Monique Rodriguez .. Main Part) '(In 2007)' ''Tentalizing Tempstress Brittney ; Audiobiography'' (15a - Brittney) '''(Unreleased) Match Records Allies * Jasmine * Kimberly Brook (Personal) * Jeanne Marie (Trainer) * KibbyD * Tequila Themes && Music Like Me - Girlicious (xWo, ROB.) Fighter - Christina Aguilera (Independent Scene) Championships && Accomplishments * Miss USA (Runner-Up) * Miss Florida 2006 (Modeling Accomplishment) Movesets FINISHERS * Transcendent Wings (Diving Corkscrew Neckbreaker) * Frost-Byte (Springboard Bulldog) TRADEMARK MOVES'' * Blonde Bomb (Sitout Facebuster) * Double D - DDT (Snap DDT) * Glitz 'N' Glam (Corkscrew Plancha) * Golden Halo (Diving Reverse DDT) * Snow-DROP (Inverted Reverse Bulldog Pin) '''ORIGINAL MOVESET * Snap DDT * Spingboard Hurricanrana * Double Arm Facebuster * Bitch Slap * DDT * Scissord Arm DDT * Hair-Toss * Hair-Pulling Backstabber * Roundhouse Kick * Corkscrew Senton * Springboard Hurricanrana * Springboard DDT * Lucha DDT * Tornado DDT * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Cartwheel into Monkey-Flip Reversal * Spinning Headscissor Arm Drag Takeover * Queen Arm Scissors * Victory Roll * Sunset Flip Pin * Cheerleader Split Leg-Drop Category:Female Wrestlers